


Rule #1: Don't Talk to Strangers (especially ones holding laptops with bullet holes)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Felicity meets Oliver, Sexual Tension, eventual smut in series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules.  Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again.  In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #1: Don't Talk to Strangers (especially ones holding laptops with bullet holes)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is my first piece of fan fiction. I love the characters from Arrow, especially the relationship between Oliver and Felicity. I hope this is a good start and I plan on it being a series. No Beta and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Feel free to comment (in fact please do!)
> 
> <3 Christina

Felicity Smoak sat at her cubicle working her way through her co-workers most recent technical problem.

“Seriously, don’t they know that downloading porn is against the rules,” she said to herself while absentmindedly chewing on her pen.

“Who downloaded porn?” she heard a deep silky voice say jarring her from her current task.

When she looked up, she was met with the most beautiful sapphire eyes she had ever seen. Felicity nearly fell out of her chair as she gazed upon this spectacular specimen of male perfection. Broad shoulders you want to hold on to while he pushed inside you, the perfect amount of scruff on a chiseled jar you want to sit on and lips that you can’t help but imagine the places they could touch.

_Oh my, did it just get warmer in here?_

“I think the temperature is just right. You’re Ms. Smoak right? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen” he said with a slight smile while holding out his hand.

She watched his face until she realized he was standing there confused.

Taking his hand, “Oh, sorry, sometimes I talk to myself and lose all train of thought. Yes, um… I...I’m Felicity Smoak. And you’re Mr. Queen.”

“Please call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father,” he said after dropping her hand.

“Right but he died. I, mean, he drowned but you didn’t and now you are listening to me babble…3…2…1”

_Get yourself together, Smoak. Not like you haven’t ever seen a man before. Granted, this man recently returned from an island and looks like Tarzan with those arms that could probably lift me up against the wall while attacking my…head out of the gutter, Felicity!_

“What can I do for you Mr. Que…Oliver?”

He smiled as if he knew what her mind had conjured up. He pulled a laptop from under his arm. “I was wondering if you could help me recover the data from this laptop. I spilled a latte on it.”

“A latte?”

“Yes,” he replied slightly unsure.

“These look like bullet holes,” she stated with a tilt of her head and her pen returning to her mouth.

_This man can’t lie at all._

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood,” he answered while putting his hands in his pockets.

She saw a slight bit of fear in his eyes as if he knew she could see right through him.

_I could get lost in those eyes._

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. It might take a while depending on the damage to the hard drive.”

“Um… okay. Should I wait or …?” Oliver stammered slightly.

Felicity took out a small screwdriver and began disassembling the ruin piece of technology.

_Oh you poor baby. What did that gorgeous man do to you?_

“It appears the hard drive was not damaged so I should be able to find something.”

He nodded, not commenting. With a few clicks of her fingers, she found the blueprints of the exchange building.

“It appears whoever owns this computer was looking into the exchange building,” she glanced at him trying to read the expression on his face.

_His extraordinarily handsome face._

“Floyd Lawton.”

“No, Warren Patel,” she sounded confused, “Who’s Floyd Lawton?”

She barely heard him say “An associate of Mr. Patel’s.” He didn’t grab for the destroyed laptop as it rested on her desk.

“Just so you know, your family is supposed to be at the event in the Exchange Building this weekend,” Felicity mentioned with a hint of concern.

_Is this some Shakespearean drama thing?_

“Shakespeare?”

_Oh, I said that out loud._

“Yes, you did,” he said with a slight chuckle at the end.

“Sorry, I have the tendency to do that. Just your step-father is planning to bid this weekend and it all seems sort of…you know what, never mind. Here’s your laptop back, Mr. Queen,” she handed it to him.

“Thank you. And please, call me Oliver,” he took the laptop from her hands, fingers grazing her knuckles causing her to shiver.

_Is it possible to be turned on by someone touching my knuckles?_

“Have a good night Felicity,” and with a brief wave, Oliver Queen walked out of her cubicle.

She whispered “goodnight, Oliver” as he turned away. She didn’t get to see the grin on his face as he moved away to go down the hall and he didn’t see her immediately search google for all things related to Oliver Queen.


End file.
